Not Your Average Romance
by Roslyn B. Knight
Summary: I had never planned to fall in love with my professor, but the universe rarely follows one's plans. I won't complain, though. Because I'm pretty sure he feels the same. (HuntxMALEReader) Don't like, don't read, kay?
1. Introduction

Hello!~ This is the Professor Thomas Hunt x reader that I promised Facebook!~ This is the one from the male POV, so the MC is Lucious!~ Please enjoy!~

Beta'd by: Ema-chan!~

Warnings: This is definitely going to have some pretty adult aspects, so it's rated M!~ And this will be a Male/Male love story, so if that's not your thing, please refrain from reading and flaming me like a total tool, kay?~

Disclaimer: If I owned any of this, I wouldn't have to write this fanfic, because it would be a thing in the main storyline, whether people liked it or not!~

AN: So I hope this is up to standards!~ Really, I'm a bit insecure, so if you could please not be so mean to me, that would be lovely. I don't mind constructive criticism, but being so harsh about it won't make me stop writing, because I keep my promises. Also, I've been thinking of making a few chapters from Hunt's POV, so review and let me know if that's something You'd like to see!~

Thoughts will look like 'this', an apostrophe on either side of the thought..

Not Your Average Romance  
Introduction

A warm breeze drifted throughout the campus on the day I met Professor Thomas Hunt. I was late to class, and he wasn't too happy with that. He'd told me to get out, but I was a bit of a nerd in High School, so I wasn't the least bit deterred, and sat down anyway. Apparently that was a good decision on my part, but he warned me not to be late again.

As time passed, and my entourage grew, I'd done many projects for his class. And the more time I spent in his presence, the more I felt myself falling for him. I was a bit irritated at first, because I've never felt the need for romantic attention. I've never even been kissed before, so why would I want such things now? Why was this man so infuriatingly attractive and insufferably intriguing?

Yes, I went on a couple of dates in High School, but I was never serious about them. I was more into using my time learning, and helping out with my friends. I helped Autumn and Julian get together, and helped Ezra and Payton find faithful love with each other. I helped my school grow, and I do my best to solve as many issues that I could. I helped others find romance, but I was never interested in it myself, so why now? Why do I want such things now? What is it about this man that makes me feel so, so, strange? He's nearly twice my age, yet he's more attractive than any boy I've ever come across.

I think now is the best time to introduce myself. I am Lucious Knight, and yes, I am a male. While I've never been interested in being romantic with anyone, I know for a fact that if I were to try romance, I would never be interested in a girl, because I'm practically a girl myself, and I like to wear clothes meant for girls on occasion.

I've always had a slightly feminine body type, with girlish curves, and soft skin, with an alabaster tint. My hair is a bit long for a male, flowing to the middle of my back like an inky waterfall, and my eyes are a brilliant shade of silver. I've been confused for a girl quite a few times, so I'm what an Otaku would label a "trap". I'm taller than most girls, yet shorter than most males, standing at a height of only five feet. I'm an innocent, never-been-kissed virgin, which is strange and rare for someone of 22 years of age.

My dream is to be one of the best directors of all time, and I won't let anything stop me from reaching that goal. I have always had a plan for myself, and falling in love with my professor was never part of that plan. However, the universe has a way of changing one's plans, whether they want it or not. I can't complain anymore, though. Because I'm pretty certain, he feels the same about me.

TO BE CONTINUED!~~~


	2. Beginning With a Masquerade

Hello, again!~ Here's chapter one just like I promised!~ So I figured out how I'm gonna do this!~ I'm gonna use the HWU Guide and change the quests to fit a romance between Hunt and Lucious!~ It's going to be lovely!~ (the only things that I'm adding that won't really be in a Pixelberry quest is the naughty adult things!~ (^_~) but I'm sure you'll LOVE those!~)

Once again Beta'd by the lovely Ema-chan!~

Warnings: This is rated M for the naughty adult things that are going to happen in this story!~ and it's contains a Male/Male romance, so if that's not your thing, there's a pretty back button in the corner, go click that instead of flaming, kay?~ ALSO, contains SPOILERS for the Hunt dates!~ (because I'm using the dialogue from the guide…, If that's illegal, please review and let me know, kay?~)

Disclaimer: I'm not getting paid for this, so don't even think about suing me, I mean I have foodstamps, and go to the food bank, I can't afford a million dollar lawsuit, kay?~ I own pretty much nothing, but that's a good thing!~ Imagine all the chaos and naughty romance that I would corrupt the players with!~

Not Your Average Romance

Chapter 1: Beginning With a Masquerade

The weather in Hollywood is always nice. The only exceptions being the earthquakes, the heatwaves and the occasional rainstorm. Though seeing as I'm currently in class with my best friend, Addison, I'm not enjoying the weather so much. It's friday though, so the weekend should be fun. It seems today's lecture is on the difference between real love and the false love portrayed in movies and television. How convenient for a lesson to tell me just how unbelievably strange my love for my teacher is. "tsk" I'm irritated again.

"…and that is why we're discussing the decline of the romantic comedy, a genre that relies all too often on an unbelievable formula. How often have you seen the two lead characters spend most of a movie fighting with each other… only to end up together in the end because of some ill-established passion? Real love is nothing like that," Hunt's actually a really brilliant teacher, but I don't think I can even imagine him ever knowing love. He's always scowling, and his honesty is a bit harsh.

I turn to my right, where Addi is seated, and whisper, "Can you imagine someone loving Hunt? Or even dating him?" She doesn't need to know of my infatuation just yet, so I'm not going to tell her I feel like I may be able to love him, and date him.

Her look of shock was answer enough, "No! It'd be like dating an angry bear. I heard he's single, unsurprisingly."

I didn't let her see my shock, I mean, I have a hard time believing that he's not super desirable, but I digress. "He probably has crazy high standards. Do you think he has a type?" I'm a little insecure about this situation. I like him, so not being his type would actually be a bit hurtful.

She crossed her arms, looking slightly haughty, "Yeah, if _perfect_ is a type. Like, someone with a model hot body, a mind as sharp as a stiletto, and a Hollywood career that's skyrocketing."

I grin, "So someone like me!" There's no shame in pretending I have the confidence for something like this right?

Her jaw, and arms, dropped in shock, "Shut up! Are you thinking about making a move on _Hunt_?"

Internally pouting, 'How exactly is that hard to believe?' I smile, "Maybe…"

Her shock was even more obvious now, "Lucious! Have you lost it?! Not only is he our professor, but last I checked, he kinda sorta hates your guts!" Well, ow. That hurt, but I'm not gonna let her know that. Internally pouting again 'what kind of best friend says something so mean?'

I smile, I'm getting good at hiding my feelings, "I know, but… jawline." I'm not going to explain all of the reasons I like him. Saying something about his physical attractiveness will make her stop questioning me faster.

She crossed her arms, I think I was wrong about her giving up on questioning me. "Okay, you want to know what life is like dating Hunt? It'd be like getting graded all the time… he'd be judging your outfit, insulting your conversation, critiquing your kissing technique!" She lowered her voice in an attempt to sound like Hunt, "I've seen more believable kisses on The Bachelor, Lucious!"

I laugh. Okay, so while slightly insulting, I'll admit that was funny. Sadly, my laughter was loud enough to draw Hunt's Glare my way.

He crosses his arms, "Lucious! Is something amusing? Perhaps you'd like to finish off my lecture on the difficulty of realistically portraying love?"

'If you were involved, gladly', "Sorry, Professor!" I'm hopeless, crushing on a teacher. Sighing, I return to taking notes as Hunt finishes his lecture.

Towards the end of class, "And in conclusion, once a genre full of heart, the majority of romantic comedies have descended into farce bereft of true emotion. Class dismissed. Except for Lucious. Come see me. We need to talk." And in trouble again. How does this keep happening to me?

Gathering her books, Addi turns to me, "Good luck, Lucious! Hope you're not in too much trouble…"

I head towards Hunt's desk as everyone else leaves, "Just a second, Lucious."

Near the corner of the desk, I notice a ticket that says '5th Annual Los Angeles Charity Masquerade'. "A masquerade ball, huh? That sounds very romantic."

He puts his papers aside and glares at me once again, "Only someone delusional looks for love at a charity masquerade ball. This is merely an obligation."

I smirk, "So… no date, then?"

Still glaring, 'really does he have any other expressions?' "A date would require me to spend the entire evening there. I can't imagine anything worse. I'll be leaving as soon as I've made my donation to the cause. But I didn't call you up here to discuss my social calendar, Lucious. I wanted to talk about your behavior in class."

"But I was just-"

He cut me off, "I don't want to hear your excuses. It is unacceptable to disrupt my lecture. Save your chit chat for your own time, understand?"

Pouting again, "Yes, Professor."

Oddly enough, his glare softens slightly, "Good. You can go now."

As I leave the lecture hall, I pull out my phone and look up the site for the masquerade, 'There are still tickets left!~' I grin as I buy one, 'Yes! I've got my ticket to the masquerade!'

(Page break of Forbidden Love!~)

The night came a lot quicker than expected, "Okay… masks, dancing, and my insanely hot professor… if I'm really doing this, I need to look _better_ than perfect!"

I arrive to the masquerade in the best suit I own. A footman at the door hands me a mask with strings, and once I put it on, I immediately checked myself out in the mirror nearby. "With this mask, I could be anyone…" I grin "well, anyone smokin' hot that is!"

I head into a packed, Regency-style ballroom! Gold chandeliers decorate ceilings with painted murals, and tables spill over with decadent food and sparkling drinks in crystal flutes. 'Wow, this is incredible!'

Famous actors and big names in the industry gossip at the edges of the room, while couples dance and twirl on the floor. I scan the room… and spot Professor Hunt near the bar resignedly slipping on a navy blue mask with silver lining! Heading towards him… 'I hope he can like me the same way'

Hunt sips a scotch while sneaking glances at a clock above the bar. I grab a drink from a passing waiter and sidle up to him, "You look like you could use some company." I smile softly.

"Depends on whose company it is," was his reply.

Grinning, "You're in luck. It's mine."

He glared slightly, "I have no interest in socializing with a complete stranger."

Internally pouting, outwardly grinning, "You don't mince words, do you?"

"I prefer to be honest." he stated, not looking the least bit ashamed of that fact.

Smiling playfully, "I like that."

He seemed shocked, and even a bit interested, "Are you sure? Because I can be very honest."

Smiling still, "Honesty's refreshing. One thing I've learned since I've been here… too many people are willing to lie to your face or cheat to get ahead."

His eyebrow arched, "And you're not one of them?"

"No, not in the least." I'm honest too.

His elbow on the bar, leaning the side of his face against his fist, "So, you do want to get ahead?"

Grinning, "I want to be a household name… …to be a famous director!"

He frowned a bit, "Here's some more truth for you… everyone here wants to be something. But not everyone here is going to succeed."

"I will," my headstrong nature showing through.

His frown seems to soften, "You're brash, naive, and overly confident. I used to be that way, before… …ahem. Excuse me. I'm Thomas. And you are?"

Smirking playfully, "…someone who doesn't like to reveal all his secrets. It's a masquerade ball, after all."

He smirked, "You don't have to be so coy. I don't need a name to figure out who you are. Or anyone in this room, for that matter."

I tilted my head to the side, "But they're all wearing masks. How do you know who anyone is?"

He seems prideful right now, "Years spent analyzing the nuances of physicality and behavior. For example, that woman over there in the pink dress is Paris Hilton…"

Shocked, "How…"

"Her distinctive laugh. And the man next to her is Daniel Craig. He has a slight limp from his injury on the set of 'Spectre'." I get it now, he's trying to impress me, he's showing off.

My playful smirk back in place, "Those are easy. Let's give you a harder challenge…"

His own smirk becoming a bit playful, "I'm up for it."

Resting my chin on the back of my hands, a coy smile on my lips, "Me. Do you know who I am?"

A frown once again 'graced' his features, "I've been wondering that the moment you arrived. Something about you is familiar, almost _loathsome_ , yet at the same time, forgive me, _attractive_."

I rolled my eyes, "'Cause _that_ was the insulting part…"

He smirked again, "You're not going to tell me who you are, are you?"

"Maybe at the end of the night. Unless you're planning on leaving early…?" Tilting my head to the side, grinning coyly.

His eyes seemed a bit softer, "No. No, I'm not."

Suddenly, the music switched to something soft and slow.

Glancing at the dance floor, "We should dance."

His smirk is alluring, "Oh no. I don't dance with just anyone."

Arching my eyebrow, "No one's good enough to dance with you, is that it?"

"That's precisely it."

Tilting my head, "But is it possible that I'm an exception?"

"Possible? Yes. Likely? No."

"The alternative is I walk away from you… and then you'll never learn who I am."

He sighs, "You drive a hard bargain."

I grin, "Does that mean I've won?"

Hunt slips off his barstool, straightens up, and buttons his suit coat, "Try to keep up."

Hunt leads me out onto the crowded dance floor and takes me in his arms. 'Oh god! I can feel my heart pounding in my chest!' My mouth has gone dry. Hesitantly, I place one hand on his sturdy shoulder and the other in his offered hand.

"Nervous?"

Startled out of my thoughts, "Huh?"

He looks down at me, "If you're nervous, this dance will be over before it even begins."

Glaring up at him, "I'm _not_ nervous."

His stare turned challenging, "Prove it."

I smirk, "Fine."

Sliding my hands lower and lower, until… "Oh!"

I grin at his shocked face, "Hope you don't mind…"

His face tinged with a light dust of pink, "Please remove your hands."

"Oh, sorry…"

"Although your bravado is impressive, we _are_ in public at the moment."

Smirking up at him, "Duly noted."

I slide my hands up to rest on the small of his back. Hunt easily leads me through the steps, guiding me around the dance floor, "Hmmm… you're not completely horrible at this," We whirl through the other couples, each step perfectly in time with the music. "In fact, it seems that your talents have attracted the attention of the entire ballroom."

I look around and see that most of the room is now watching the two of us dance. "It's all in the leading."

Hunt's grip on my waist tightens, "Normally I'd agree, but in this case… you're the mesmerizing one." His eyes, they've gotten soft..

Smiling softly, "That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"What?"

"Er… that's the nicest thing you've said tonight!"

The music begins to crescendo, and Hunt twirls me around the dance floor faster and faster, "Keep to my tempo, or you'll fall behind."

With a sudden move, Hunt spins me out away from him! "Oh!"

He reaches out, expecting me to take his hand… the audience watches with bated breath…

As I spin out, I grasp Hunt's hand, and he spins me back into his embrace…

"Not bad," As the crowd applauds our efforts, Hunt whispers in my ear, "You learn quickly. I wish you were one of my students."

'Oh god! He's so close!' In an attempt to hide my flustered state, "So… you're a teacher?" I ask.

The slight tinge of pink is on his cheeks again, "I— I suppose I can't back out of that one. Yes, I teach at a local university."

The music changes to a slow song, and Hunt holds me closely, almost effortlessly, as we dance.

Glancing up at him, "Any interesting students?"

He looked thoughtful, "Most of my students are mediocre at best, but there's one… Lucious… From day one, Lucious was the most insubordinate, disrespectful, infuriating-"

"Wait, wait, wait." I cut him off, "This Lucious must have some redeeming qualities, right? It seems to me like there's more to this student than what you're saying. Doesn't Lucious have passion?"

He glances down at me, "I suppose Lucious _is_ passionate… I've never seen anyone care so much about school projects since, well, me. And I admit, passion is important in this town. Without it, you can burn out like _that_. But I digress. Lucious is just a student, and I'd much rather focus on _you_ at the moment."

I felt my face heat up, "No arguments there!"

Suddenly, the music changes to something lively and upbeat!

"It looks like we're going a group dance. Follow my lead." Hunt holds me close as he guides me through the steps, "One, two, three… one, two, three… now switch!"

"Oh!" All the women move one place to the left, switching partners! A tall man begins to dance with me as Hunt partners up with a red-haired woman. Glancing up at my new dance partner, "Um, hello." As the dance continues, I rotate partners many times, losing sight of Professor Hunt! Eventually the music fades. I look around, but can't find him anywhere. "Where'd he go?!" Looking around, "Hmmm… maybe I can see Hunt if I get a better view…" I head upstairs so I can see the entire dance floor. Gazing out over the sea of men and women in masks… "Everyone looks so similar! How am I supposed to find Hunt?" I scan the floor and see someone wearing a blue mask like Hunt's! But when I rush downstairs, I notice that there are two men in similar navy blue masks! I tap the man wearing the one lined with silver on the shoulder.

"What? Oh, there you are. I was looking for you after the dance."

I grinned up at him, "But I found you first. It was easy enough to… what did you say earlier? _'Analyze the nuances of your physicality and behavior.'_ I simply trusted my instincts."

Smirking down at me, "Very impressive." Taking my hand, "Come with me." He leads me through the ballroom and out onto a private balcony. As he steps into the cool night air, he removes his mask. He turns to face me, "Disappointed?"

Smiling softly, "not at all." I can hear the ocean waves below. Above us, the sun is just beginning to set, turning the sky into a patchwork of oranges, reds, and pinks. "So tell me, Thomas… is this masquerade living up to your expectations?"

Hunt gives me a long, measured look, "It has exceeded them many times over."

Smirking, "That must be a first."

"Indeed it is…" Hunt takes both of my hands in his, "You are definitely the best part of the night. I wasn't expecting to meet someone like you. I can sense something about you, a _connection_ … I never thought I'd feel this strongly about someone I just met, but I can't seem to stop myself."

Hunt circles his arms around my waist, tilts my head up, and leans in closer…'My heart is beating so fast!' Hunt pulls me close and leans in for a kiss… 'He's kissing me! My first kiss!" He tightens his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. In the distance, fireworks explode! I can hear claps and cheers from the beach below. After a long moment, Hunt pulls back.

"Please… I have to know who you are…"

"There's only one way to find out."

Hunt looks deeply into my eyes. Slowly, carefully he reaches up and unties my mask… I tilt my face up so Professor Hunt can get a good look at me. "Lucious! How _dare_ you?!"

" _What?_ "

"You lied to me! You deceived me! You… _seduced_ me!"

My hands on my hips, "Oh _please_! Some part of you knew it was me! Even if you didn't consciously know it, deep down you hoped it was me! You _wanted_ it to be me!"

"Ha! Why would I want you to be someone I despise? Someone I don't respect? You're the _last_ person I'd want to see behind that mask."

"And what about the fact that up until two seconds ago, you were completely into me. You fell for me! There was nothing clouding your judgement then, just your raw feelings. Admit it!"

"There's nothing to admit. This argument is pointless. I can't be involved with a student."

"Can't? Or won't?"

"I meant what I said."

"Then I guess this is goodbye."

I start to storm away, but Hunt catches my arm! "Wait!" I turn back to face him… For one second, I see something soft in his eyes, something I've never seen before… "Just… just wait, Lucious." He leans forward, tilting my head up toward him… Then he stops. He takes a step back. He straightens up, and I watch as his expression begins to harden.

"Professor?"

"We can't cross this line. Forget this happened. _Nothing_ changes."

"What are you saying?! That this whole night was a mistake?"

"You're still my student. I'm still your professor."

"I know that! But was it a mistake?" Professor Hunt turns to leave. "Answer me!" He stops, his shoulders stiffening. "Do you think it was a mistake?"

"I didn't say that…" With that, Hunt walks away without a backwards glance.

I sigh, feeling a bit broken. 'but he didn't say it was a mistake, which means there's still a chance, right?' My mood feeling slightly better, I head to my dorm for the night.

TO BE CONTINUED!~

AN: Okay, so this whole chapter was pretty much date 1 with Hunt, but with a few personal add-ins. I've decided that the next chapter will be set during the time after this date, but before the second one!~ And chapter two will feature both Lucius and Thomas's POV!~ So Please enjoy!~ Review and let me know how I'm doing!~ Until next chapter, Buh-bye!~


	3. Complicated Feelings

Hello, again!~ Chapter two is here!~ And, as promised, this chapter will feature the POV of BOTH Lucious and Hunt.~ I hope you like it!~ This one doesn't use anything from the guide!~ (but a lot of my chapters will, because I plan on putting my own spin on the quests, I tried to just use the dialogue last time, but really, I didn't want to mess with the date all that much, because it was absolutely adorable!~)

Warnings: This fic will contain naughty adult things between two males, so if that's not your cup of tea, go spill your coffee on a different story, Kay?~ (I actually like coffee, I'm just trying to be clever, and failing at it) Also, spoilers will be a part of this fic, so if you don't like that, I'm sorry, You'll have to read it after you do said quests. Forgive me, but I'm not all that good at this sort of thing.. Also, Hunt might be a bit out of character, I have a very anime-centric type of story-telling style. Most of the situations I picture in my head, are visually like what one would see in an anime.

Disclaimer: If I owned any of this, Lucious would be Hunt's ONLY romantic interest, and that would upset quite a bit of you Hunt fangirls(and boys) a lot, so be happy it's not mine!~ Seriously, I don't want to be sued, and I don't make any money here.

Once again, Beta'd by the lovely Ema-chan (who is the protagonist of the HuntxFEMALEReader I'm gonna make!~I'm thinking of titling that one For the Love of A Student)

Oh! And I'm changing the structure of the thoughts, to **this**

Not Your Average Romance

Chapter 2: Complicated Feelings

~Lucious's POV~

In the days following the masquerade, I felt a bit depressed, though I know he didn't say it was a mistake, he's still not even considering me as an ideal partner. **I've already invested too much into this, my heart is his. I'm not giving up so easily, especially since I've given him my first kiss, not that he knows it was my first kiss.**

Sighing I stare out the window of the lecture hall, Hunt is teaching us about incorporating mythology into movies, something I'm well versed in. A wad of paper hits me in the head, and I look around for the tosser, who just happens to be Addi, sighing again, I open the wad and read the words on the now wrinkled paper:

 _Lucious,_

 _Are you okay? You've been sighing for the past half hour. You want to talk about it?_

 _Addi._

I turn and shake my head at her, to which she frowns.

"Lucious!" Hunt's voice startling me, I turn to the front of the classroom again, "Can you tell me which popular movie saga centered around Greek mythology?"

Sighing again, "The Percy Jackson saga, Professor," I reply in a monotone.

"Correct," He glared, before turning back to the board, "Don't pass notes in my class."

"Yes, sir."

I rest my head in my hand, staring out the window next to me. I watch flowers rustle in the light summer breeze. Daydreaming as today's lecture draws to an end.

(Page break of Forbidden Love)

Once class ended, Addi showed up and dragged me to a secluded part of the classroom, "Now tell me what's wrong, because I won't stop bothering you until you tell me," her hands on her hips, and a stubborn set to her jaw.

"It's nothing okay?" I sigh for the hundredth time, "I'll be fine in a couple of days. Just a bit irritated about something that I can't be specific about."

She sighed, "you're not gonna tell me are you?"

I shook my head 'no'.

"Alright," she suddenly grinned, "so are you going to tell me if you're gonna take Chris up on his invitation to a date?"

"He's not the man I want, so no," visibly irritated, I start to leave, but she grabs my arm.

"So you have your eye on someone else already?" She asked.

"I've never had my eye on anyone," I grumbled, "at least," I pouted, "not until now."

A smirk graced her lips, "you like someone.."

Blushing, I splutter, "Th-that's none of your business!"

The smirk grew wider, "you like someone," she chuckled, "you should go for it, maybe you'll finally get your first kiss!~"

Blushing, I look away from her, "I, um, I kind of already gave someone my first kiss…."

Her eyes widened in surprise, "You! You've already had your first kiss? With who?"

Sighing again, "I can't tell you that, HE doesn't even know it was my first kiss, and he wasn't too happy about it being ME he kissed in the first place."

She pouted, "Fine. Let's go get lunch with Lisa!" she grabbed my arm again, and dragged me to get food with her and Lisa.

(Page break of Forbidden Love)

~Thomas Hunt's POV~

 **He's sighing again. Why am I so depressed? Why am I so irritated that he's depressed? Why do I have these complicated feelings for a STUDENT?!** Tisking, I turn and face my class, noting that Lucious is once again not paying attention to my lecture, "Lucious!" I cross my arms, glaring, **at least I better be glaring,** "Can you tell me what popular movie saga centered around Greek mythology?"

He sighs, "The Percy Jackson saga, Professor." His answer was monotonous. **How irritating.**

"Correct," I turn back to the board, "Don't pass notes in my class."

"Yes, sir." **Why am I so irritated by the lack of emotion in his voice?!**

Once class is over, I head over to the bookshelves, in the more secluded part of my classroom, to find the lesson plan for tomorrow, when I hear, "I'll be fine in a couple of days. Just a bit irritated about something that I can't be specific about." **Lucious? Who's he talking to? Irritated? By something he can't be specific about? I'm certain he means what happened on Friday, at the masquerade..**

I think about leaving, not interested in eavesdropping on their conversation, when I realize, **if I move now, it will look like I hid myself here intentionally to overhear them.. I know I didn't, but they don't, and I don't need anymore complications with Lucious. Dammit, I don't want to listen to this! I don't want to feel guilty for irritating a student! I don't get why I care so damn much!**

Suddenly my thoughts are interrupted by Addison "...you're gonna take Chris up on his invitation to a date?" **Now I'm irritated at the prospect of him dating? What the hell has that little jerk done to me?**

I can't see either of them, but I can hear the irritation in his voice, "He's not the man I want, so no." **Not the man he wants? Then who's the man he wants? Is it me? Why do I feel as if I want it to be me?!**

"So you have your eye on someone else already?" **What does she mean 'already?' Did he originally plan on dating Chris Winters? I'm irritated again..**

"I've never had my eye on anyone," **Never?** "at least," he paused, "not until now," I can hear the pout in his voice. **Cute.. Wait! Not cute! I can't think that about a student!**

"You like someone.." I can hear the smirk in Addison's voice.

"Th-that's none of your business!" **He's embarrassed, how cute. Wait! Not cute! NOT CUTE, DAMMIT!**

Addison must be having a field day with this, "you like someone," she chuckled, "you should go for it, maybe you'll finally get your first kiss!~" **Hold on a second. Finally get his first kiss? He's never been kissed before? … Wait! But I kissed him at the masquerade! … I… I stole his first kiss? …. He didn't stop me, so that means he was okay with me having his first kiss.** I feel smug, like a possessive lion whose mate just proved how loyal he is. **I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPY I STOLE A STUDENT'S FIRST KISS!**

"I, um, I kind of already gave someone my first kiss…." **and he's just admitting it happened?! Wait. Gave? So I didn't steal it, he gave it to me… I can just picture the adorable blush he's probably sporting right now… Not adorable! Why do I keep thinking these things?!**

"You! You've already had your first kiss? With who?" **Addison seems the type to love gossip..**

"I can't tell you that, HE doesn't even know it was my first kiss, and he wasn't too happy about it being ME he kissed in the first place." **So he's not going to tell his best friend what happened? I never said I didn't like the kiss.. He's so bitter about it.. I didn't say it was a mistake, just that I can't get involved with a student. Yet, in reality, I'm starting to feel things I should not for Lucious. Dammit, I thought I had more control over my heart than this.**

"Fine. Let's go get lunch with Lisa!" and with that, Lucious was whisked out of my classroom, and off to lunch with Ms. Valentine.

I take a seat at my desk and begin to contemplate these complicated feelings I'm starting to develope, for one of my students. **Out of all the years I've spent avoiding such things, he comes along and makes me feel like I've been struck by cupid. How cliched..** I hide my face in my hands, sighing.

(Page break of Forbidden Love)

~Lucious's POV~

Once the day was over, I lay in my bed contemplating my complicated feelings. The more I mulled it over, the more determined to win his heart I became. **Just you wait, Thomas. I won't give up. I'll be yours, and I KNOW you're feeling the same.**

TO BE CONTINUED~

AN: So how am I doing so far? Love it? Hate it? Want to push me off a cliff? (I'm concerned for those of you who chose that last option) Chapter 3 will be the second date with Hunt, but with my own little spin on some of the parts!~ I hope You're enjoying this!~

Much Love, YaoiKitsune829


	4. Progress on a Field Trip

Hello!~ Chapter 3 here for those of you who are actually enjoying it!~ (Which I doubt, because I lack confidence, really I do) The next chapter will feature the Hunt Wears Prada quest, and I will try my best to remember the flirty parts of the quest, [since the guide I'm using features a more MCxEthan centric romance, he didn't chose the flirty options, but I'm pretty sure I remember some of them!~]

Warnings: This fic WILL contain adult things between two males, so if if that's a pill you can't swallow, go find a different doctor. (I'm trying to be clever again, and failing, again.) Also, I'm pretty sure Hunt is OOC, so please bare with me on that..

Disclaimer: Really, you should be happy this isn't mine. My mom's happy I'm not in control of things because of the way I play the Sims, (I use the relationship cheat to create chaos, like one sided love, and invite the love-struck sim to the wedding of the object of his/or her affections, and watch the pain and chaos)

Once again beta'd by Ema-chan!~ (Her story should be out soon!~)

Not Your Average Romance

Chapter 3: Progress On a Field Trip

This week our class is on a field trip to the set of a new romantic comedy, called 'Love is Everywhere'. Standing just outside the warehouse, Hunt turns to us, "Listen up, everyone. We're fortunate the producer is giving us the opportunity. That means you will behave in a way that reflects well on the university, _no exceptions_." Shooting me an icy glare as he finishes.

Rolling my eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I'm a troublemaker."

"No phones allowed on set! Put them in the bin by the doors as you enter!" **Yes, because that's a** _ **great**_ **idea, no phones, what if there's an emergency?**

As the tour begins, we listen to the guide explain the chemistry between the two leads in the show. **Unexpectedly boring.** I sigh wistfully, "Hanging around romantic sets like these every day, it would be hard _not_ to fall in love!" Near the end of the tour, I notice Professor Hunt off by himself. Nudging Addi, "I'm going to go talk to Hunt."

She smirks, "Oh yeah? Are you going to finally confess your crush?"

Blushing, I splutter, "It's not a crush! And besides, he barely acknowledges me."

She rolls her eyes, "Oh please. The constant criticizing? The stern glares? I'm a thousand percent sure he's got a thing for you," her tone surprisingly unsarcastic.

Looking down, I push the tips of my fingers together, "Well… I want to know for sure."

Her sky-blue eyes widen in shock, "Sounds serious. Are you sure this is the best time?"

"It's the only time. Getting him alone is basically impossible," I cross my arms, pouting.

Her eyes and grin grow soft, "Well, good luck, Lucious. Let me know how it goes…" and the smirk returns, "I expect a full report later, with all the steamy details!" **She's a closet pervert, isn't she?** I sigh.

As she and the rest of the class begin to leave, I make my approach, "Excuse me, Professor?"

Regarding me with a glare and crossed arms, "What do you want, Lucious?"

I keep my resolve firm, unwavering, "We need to talk about what happened… at the masquerade."

He visibly flinches, glaring at me, before grabbing my arm and pulling me deeper into the warehouse, away from the rest of the class.

Attempting to soften the look in my eyes, "Professor Hunt, I…"

Even in the dark of the warehouse, I notice he has yet to let go of my arm, and the soft look, as he stares into my eyes, "Lucious…" I lean closer, our lips nearly touching. Then suddenly, something in his eyes seems to shift, and he pushes me away. "Are you crazy?! I don't know what you think is going to happen, but-"

Growing angry, I cut him off, "But what?"

His eyes harden, and he crosses his arms, "I've already said everything that needs to be said, Lucious. Our circumstances haven't changed. Nothing's changed."

"But-" I'm cut off by the sound of the large metal doors swinging shut, "Hey! Wait! We're in here!"

Rushing to the exit, we hear the audible sound of the lock being turned. I grab the handle, and attempt to turn it, but it's most definitely locked.

Hunt seems ticked, "You idiots! Let us out!" To our luck, no one hears our shouting. **That means the two of us are stuck here,** _ **alone together.**_ **Not exactly how I pictured this, but I don't mind all that much.** Though Hunt's annoyance just seems to increase, "Great. Now I'm stuck with you for who knows how long on the set of this idiotic romance film."

Pouting, "There are worse ways to spend a night," I retort.

Rolling his eyes, and crossing his arms again, "I assure you, there are not. And if you think this is a date, Lucious, let me stop that misconception right now. This is _not_ a date," **We're trapped here, in a warehouse, surrounded by romantic props. This could** _ **definitely**_ **count as a date** , "I can't believe you got us locked in here."

 _ **Excuse**_ **me?!** " _Me?_ How is this my fault?" I ask, leaning forward slightly, hands on my hips.

He growled, " _You_ wanted to talk. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be in this mess."

I cross my arms in defiance, "Hey! _You're_ the one who dragged me all the way over here!"

He rolled his emerald eyes, "I was compensating for your lack of discretion." **As if you would listen if I tried any other way to get your attention. Jerk.**

Sighing, I run a pale hand through my soft, black hair, "It doesn't matter. Regardless, we're stuck."

Hunt began moving around the set, searching, "Let's just find a way out as quickly as possible. I don't want to have to deal with you." **Rude, jerk.**

Crossing my arms, "No offense taken, in case you were wondering. Assuming you actually have emotions in that robot heart of yours." He made no move to acknowledge me. **Still rude. But if he thinks ignoring me will deter me, he's dead wrong.**

"There should be an emergency exit near the back," was apparently the only response I'm gonna get. I sigh, following him deeper into the warehouse. We reach the back to discover that there are no other exits, which made Hunt's irritation increase, once again, "Unbelievable. This is clearly a fire code violation. I'll be drafting a strongly-worded email as soon as we get out of here."

Putting on a flirty smile, "or, we could just make a night of it and enjoy ourselves until morning. _Someone_ will come back eventually."

He turns to me with a glare, "Are you going to help? Or just stand there making inane comments?"

Jutting my hip out, resting one of my hands on it, "I'm just saying, this doesn't have to be the end of the world. It could even be kinda romantic…"

Hunt glared, "I told you. This is not a date."

My flirty smile teasing, "Not with that attitude, it's not."

He sighed, running a tan hand through well-kept onyx locks, "Just look for a way out, Lucious"

I follow him in his vain attempts to find another exit, "Maybe this isn't a real date, but we can at least talk. Who could blame a professor and student for _talking_ when they're accidentally locked on set together?"

"It's not about blame. I don't want to talk to you. Not about this," his tone softer than I'm sure he intended.

"Why not? I don't understand… you said nothing would change, but I know both of us want it to. Why can't we have this one night?" My tone conveying the complicated feelings coursing through me.

His jaw clenches, and his pace quickens.

I glare, crossing my arms, "Really? The silent treatment? Real mature." **I never expected a grown man to act so childish.**

(Page break of Forbidden Love)

I follow as he continues to search for a way out, when suddenly he stops, nearly causing me to crash into him. **A little warning would be nice. Oh, wait, that would require talking to me. Jerk.** "It looks like there's an office over there with several computers inside."

Crossing my arms, my hip once again jutted out, "Oh, you can talk now?" My tone dripping with annoyance.

Only to be ignored once again, "If we get inside, we should be able to email someone and finally get out of here." **At least he's still acknowledging that I'm here.** Inside the movie studio, he tries the handle of the office door, which is locked, unsurprisingly, "Figures."

"So what's your plan? Or are you still not talking to me?" Pouting like a child who's been denied a trip to the zoo.

He looks around and points to an air duct high above me to the right, "I can get in through there. There's a vent inside the office where that air duct must lead."

He grabs a nearby trellis from the set and places it as close to the air duct as he can, "A rose-covered trellis, huh? Some might call that _romantic_." My tone bitter.

He's annoyed, "Are you going to help me or not?"

Heading over to help him, "Well, I've got nothing else to do." I steady the trellis as Hunt climbs up. At the top, he leans out to open the vent, but can't quite reach without losing his balance.

He glares down at me, "Well, get up here. Obviously, I'll have to hold you so you can reach."

I roll my eyes, "Right. _Obviously_." I reply mockingly. Hunt reaches down to help me as I carefully climb up the trellis. I grab his hand, **which is rough, yet warm** , and he lifts me the rest of the way up, "oh!"

The trellis leans precariously to one side. Hunt wraps his arm around my waist to keep me from falling. **Oh kami, my heart just skipped a beat** , "Careful." **Why does his tone sound soft like a cloud?**

The trellis steadies itself. I gaze up at Hunt, his arm still around me, "This is nice…"

He sighs, "Focus, Lucious. I need you to reach that vent and take the cover off."

Smirking mischievously, "Okay, you can help by grabbing my butt."

He grabs my butt, **Oh sweet mother of nature!~** "I don't see how this is helping." He says, though he has yet to remove his hand.

"Oh, it's helping…" I purr.

A soft pink tinges his features, "I'm not here to entertain your… perversions." **Yet you still haven't removed your hand.**

I grin, "Whatever you say. Just hold my hand and we'll deal with this vent issue."

Glaring, with his hand still there, **I don't mind though, he can touch me there all he wants.** "Lucious!"

Feigning innocence, "Hey, you asked how you could help. Come on." I hold my hand out, wiggling my fingers, and he, reluctantly, takes it, holding tightly as I lean out to open the vent cover. With him as my counterweight, I'm able to brush my fingers against the vent, "Almost… there…"

"Be careful." His tone once again soft, probably against his intentions.

"Got it!" I swing out to grab the duct with my other hand and pull myself up. I crawl along to the office vent, and jump down into it, landing neatly on a desk, "I'm in!~" I unlock the office door from the inside to let Hunt in.

He attempts to turn on a computer, "This one doesn't work."

I watch as he tries computer after computer, "I think you missed one."

Visibly frustrated, "These are all just props! This one is just a cardboard box painted to _look_ like a computer." He throws the cardboard computer at the wall, **what a violent way to vent** , "I can't believe I'm _actually_ stuck here with you. This must be some kind of nightmare." **Rude.**

Putting on a flirty grin, "Does that mean you dream about me?"

"That's not what I…" **Aww!~ He's flustered!~ How cute!~** "You know what I meant!" A blush marring his strong features.

(Page break of Forbidden Love)

We leave the office. I shiver as we step back into the cold warehouse.

He glances at me, "No jacket? Typical."

Rolling my eyes, I retort with sarcasm, "Forgive me, I wasn't planning on spending my evening in a giant refrigerator."

He adopted a mocking tone of his own, "I suppose you're expecting me to offer you my coat like some boy walking you home from Prom?"

Feeling bitter because he's teasing me about my feelings, "I wouldn't take it if you paid me."

"Well, we're not getting out of here anytime soon." He replied, arms crossed.

Arching my eyebrow, "You're finally admitting you've been wrong this whole time?"

He scoffed, "I wouldn't go that far, but trying to escape is clearly futile. Your turn. What do you want to do?"

Biting my lip, "Maybe we can look for something to eat?"

"You had a good idea for once. There's bound to be leftovers _somewhere_ in this building." **I wish he'd stop mocking me**.

We find a restaurant set, with several dining tables covered in red tablecloths, flower centerpieces, and tall candles. I check the food on the tables, "Fake food? I really wanted this chocolate-covered strawberry…"

Gritting his teeth, "Useless. _Everything_ in this warehouse is useless."

Wanting to soothe him, even if just a little, I look around, "Wait, I see a catering cart." On the cart, I manage to find a few stale bagels hidden under a platter, and bring them back, "Looks like this is it."

Hunt reluctantly takes the seat across from me, and we both grab bagels and eat in silence. After a while, Hunt puts his bagel down with a sigh, "All right. Fine. Let's talk."

Widening my eyes in mock surprise, "Really? Mr. I Don't Want To Talk To Lucious All Day wants to _talk?!_ "

"We're stuck here all night, and I know you're not going to let up. Let's just get this out of the way. What do you want to know?" His tone resigned.

Not really knowing what to ask, "Um, _everything_."

"You're going to have to narrow it down a bit."

"I want to know about your feelings." My stare resolute.

"You already know enough." He growled.

Leaning forward slightly, "I _know_ you feel something for me, but I don't understand why you can't just tell me that now."

Something sparks in his eyes, "Fine. You want to know how I actually feel? I'll tell you even though it won't make the slightest difference." He takes a deep breath, staring into my eyes, "I feel-" He's interrupted by the lights suddenly going out, plunging us into darkness.

(Page break of Forbidden Love)

We sit there in total darkness, the only sounds being his breathing, and my own, "The power must've turned off for the night. We should light these candles."

Genuinely shocked, "Wait, you were going to tell me how you feel about me!"

"That was almost a moment of weakness. It won't happen again."

Growling myself, "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"I'm not." He deadpanned.

The sound of a match being struck breaks the silence, and Hunt lights the candles on the table. "'Cause everyone just has matches on them. That's normal." I rolled my eyes.

"They were on the table. What have I told you about being observant?"

Bitterly, "We're not in class right now. You don't have to teach me all the time."

"But I do. It's my _job_ to always push you, to be firm if it means you reaching your full potential."

"So you _do_ care about me."

"As a student. This thing you feel for me, it's just a crush. It's fake love, the kind people eat up at the movies. Look around this set. None of this is real, yet when this movie comes out, people will swoon for the romance as though real love can be like that. But it's all fake."

"My feelings for you are _not_ fake. What I feel for you is more than just a Hollywood romance. It's real. And _real_ feelings are about spending time with someone and enjoying their company, even when you're just eating stale bagels together. Even when the other person is being ridiculously stubborn." My eyes soften, and my voice even softer.

His eyes seemed to soften, "For once, I may have underestimated you, Lucious."

"Yeah, just this _once_." I retort, rolling my eyes.

The air grows colder, and I begin to shiver, "What's wrong with you? Why are you shaking?"

"I'm fine. It's just cold in here." I reply softly. He removes his jacket and offers it to me, "I thought offering me a jacket was beneath you."

"Even I'm allowed to change my mind occasionally." He stated softly.

I wrap his jacket around my shoulders, "Thank you. But what about you?"

"I'll be fine for now, but it's going to get colder in here," he grabs a candle from the table and motions for me to do the same, "Come on. We'll see if wardrobe has something warmer."

(Page break of Forbidden Love)

I pick up a candle and the two of us venture into the darkness. As we walk, I can see our breath in the candlelight, "Okay, so you're not going to tell me about your feelings, I get that. But we can at least try to get to know each other a little better."

He glances down at me, "Go ahead. Ask me something."

Tilting my head, much like a cat would when confused, "What was your childhood like?"

"Typical, I suppose. I have a huge family, and I used to make my siblings and cousins act out the screenplays I wrote."

Giggling, "So you were a brutal director from a young age?"

He pouted, **How cute!~** "I don't know what you're talking about. Although I did once make my oldest cousin cry… but she wasn't reading the part with enough _ennui._ "

"Even as a child, you were just _delightful_ , huh?" I teased with a grin.

He glared slightly, "Satisfied?"

"Never. But this will do for now."

The two of us continue walking through the dark. After a while, Hunt stops, staring at the set in front of him, "Looks like we won't have to go to wardrobe for blankets."

I raise my candle higher to shed more light on the set, "Oh!"

(Page break of Forbidden Love)

Hunt and I are standing in the middle of what looks to be the set of a hotel suite. It has a king-sized, heart-shaped bed with rose petals scattered around the floor. "Well, this is… unexpected. I guess they go on their honeymoon in the movie, huh?" I state, blushing.

"I'll sleep on the floor." Even in the candlelight, I can see he's blushing as well. I hand him a blanket and pillow from the bed, my fingers brushing against his palm as he takes them, "Your hands are freezing, Lucious."

Blushing slightly, "Well, I'll be warmer on the floor next to you."

He's quiet for a moment, before, "Fine. But I'm only doing this so you don't die of hypothermia. And once you're warm enough, you can sleep on the bed. It shouldn't go to waste."

"Got it." I sit down on the floor next to him, and he wraps the blanket around me. I huddle close to him and feel the warmth of his body, "First time sleeping on a set?"

"You'd be surprised. When I first started out, I pulled a lot of all-nighters. Sometimes I'd get so tired that I'd just sleep on set."

"Really? It's hard to picture _the_ Thomas Hunt hunkered down with a blanket in the middle of the night…" I give Hunt a sideways glance, "Although I guess that's what you're doing now, so it's actually pretty easy to picture."

"There were some rough times back then, but it was worth it. Anything's worth it when you're doing what you love."

I feel myself drifting to sleep, Hunt's strong voice filling my dreams….

(Page break of Forbidden Love)

The next morning, I'm awakened by the sound of someone at the warehouse door, "What…"

I look around and realize I'm cuddling on the floor with Hunt! **Oh kami!~** His arm is slung over my waist, and as I try to get up, his grip tightens. In his sleep, he mumbles, "Don't… go…"

I pause, gazing at his unguarded, sleeping face. Brushing a lock of his hair from his forehead, an idea strikes me. I lean closer and whisper… "Do you have feelings for me?" He doesn't answer, I hear the door of the warehouse creaking open, and decide to risk asking a little louder, "Hunt… do you have feelings for me?" He turns over, dragging the blanket with him. I try one last time as I hear people entering the studio, "Do you have feelings for me, Thomas?"

Still asleep, he finally answers, " _Yes…_ " he breathed. The lights come back on, and his eyes open, "Wha— Lucious? Were you just asking me something?"

"Oh! Uh… no! Nothing important…"

He sighs, "Sounds like someone's _finally_ here. Let's go."

TO BE CONTINUED!~

AN: So how am I doing people? Good? Bad? Want to burn it? Well you can't because it's on the internet, and not on actual paper. Sorry for your luck. But in all honesty, I'm having fun writing this, still no reviews, but that's fine (because that means there's also no flames!~) Next chapter will be based on the Hunt Wears Prada quest, (with flirty options (^_~) This IS a fanfic after all!~ And I DID promise some naughty interaction!~)


	5. Flirty Fashion Week

Hello!~ Chapter 4 is here!~ And, as promised, it's based on the Hunt Wears Prada Fashion Week quest!~ Hope you enjoy!~

Warnings: This fic features a romance between two males, so if that's not your style, go shop for your clothes elsewhere. (I'm really sorry, but I love trying to be clever here. I can practically hear you guys groaning XD)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this (sadly) but one day, I might write a novel as good as these games!~ (seriously, I cannot afford a lawsuit, please don't sue me! (T_T) I'm completely broke, bro)

Beta'd by Ema-chan!~ (I'm currently working on her story, which I'm sure she'll beta as well)

Not Your Average Romance

Chapter 3: Flirty Fashion Week

Addi and I were in Hunt's class when he makes an announcement, "Listen up! As all of you _should_ know, New York Fashion Week is coming up. Designers and buyers will be coming together to show off the latest trends for fall and winter. I, of course, will be going. But this year, the university is forcing me to take some of you with me for the 'learning experience.' If you want to go, put your name in this hat at the end of class. I'll choose two people at random to be my gophers on this trip. You're all equally worthless, so it doesn't matter who I pick."

And, of course, Addi has a Fashionista-induced freakout, "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! _New York Fashion Week?!_ I'm definitely putting my name in! You should too, Lucious!"

"So let me get this straight. If my name is picked, I'll actually get to spend time with Professor Hunt?!" **A dream come true, since I'm developing feelings for the man, not that I'm gonna tell her that that's my motive for the trip.**

Her sky-colored eyes sparkle with excitement, "Yup! You'll be by his side for a whole week, helping him make contacts in the fashion world! This is a great chance for some one-on-one time with him. I'm sure we'll learn a lot from him!"

 **Oh,** _ **yes**_ **, I'd like some one on one with him, and yes, I AM being a bit pervy** , "That sounds awesome! I'm in!" What Addi doesn't know, won't hurt her.

At the end of class, I drop my name into the hat, "Lucious. I'm always glad to see students who know nothing about fashion trying to learn more…"

With a flirty smirk I reply, "You know me. Always an overachiever."

After collecting everyone's names, Professor Hunt shakes the hat around and choses two slips of paper at random, "and the lucky winners are… Addison Sinclair…"

Addi's just brimming with excitement, "Yes!"

He glares at her, "...And Lucious."

 **Thank kami, I wasn't about to be comfortable with someone else stealing time that I could be using flirting with him.**

He sighed, "This is going to be a _long_ week…" as we get ready to leave the classroom, Hunt calls out to us, "You two had better not embarrass me!"

As everyone leaves the classroom, Addi grabs my arm, "Lucious! I can't believe we get to go to _New York Fashion Week!_ Now we just have to pack!"

(Page break of Forbidden Love)

On the morning of the trip, Addi and I catch a taxi to LAX and meet up with Professor Hunt outside of the airport, "New York City, here we come!" Addi's still reeling with excitement. **I adore her to pieces, but that's starting to get annoying..**

"Hold on, Addison, Lucious."

"What's wrong?" her peachy lips pouting.

He crosses his arms, "Lucious, I explicitly said, 'Don't embarrass me', and you show up looking like you just rolled out of bed. Go change!"

Insulting my fashion sense already? "But-"

"Hurry up! Our flight leaves soon." He cut me off. Annoyingly attractive jerk.

After quickly changing in the airport bathroom, you hurry to meet Addison and Professor Hunt at the gate, "Is this better?" I ask, pouting.

He looks me up and down, making my face heat up, "I guess it'll have to do. Come on, they're boarding already."

Six hours later, we step off of the plane in New York City, "We're here!"

The three of us hurry through the crowded JFK airport and grab our luggage at the baggage claim. Before we leave, Hunt turns to us, "Keep up, you two. We have a lot to get done, and only a week to do it. Lucious, give me your phone number. I need to be able to reach you at all times."

Internally jumping with excitement, I feign innocence, " _You_ want my number? But you're my professor…"

He rolled his eyes, the glared, "Didn't I _just_ say we have a lot to get done? Hurry up!" He thrusts his cellphone at me and I type in my number and hand it back to him, "All right, let's go." He leads us out to the curb, where he hails a cab, "Get in."

The three of us pile into the cab, "Oh look, there's Central Park! Its like a little oasis, tucked right in the middle of a city."

I look out of the window, and agree, it's lovely, "Maybe later we can go for a walk…"

Hunt looks annoyed, " No time for that! We're off to meet Tilda Blanche to discuss denim trends, and then tonight we have the Franco Laconi runway show and after party."

Addi's jaw drops, " _The_ Franco Laconi?"

Hunt rolls his eyes, "Yes, _the_ Franco Laconi."

Feeling slightly inadequate, I ask, "Who's that?"

Addi's horrified that I don't know, "He's a new designer debuting his collection tonight! It's the most anticipated show of the week! People are already saying he'll be bigger than Christian Siriano and Michael Kors _combined_!"

Not really as excited for the show as I am the prospect of being alone with Hunt, "And we get to go to his show?!"

"Yes, you are _very_ lucky" Hunt leans against the door, his face in the palm of his hand, "And, as per the university's request, I've arranged a special meeting for the two of you with designer Zac Posen for tomorrow morning."

I don't think Addi's eyes can sparkle any more than that, "Whoa.."

"Really?" I ask.

"He's kindly agreed to answer your questions and discuss upcoming trends… _If_ you two can prove that you are at least mildly competent and not a complete disgrace to the university."

"We will!" Her eyes twinkle like two tide pools.

Not wanting to upset her, "We promise!"

He nodded once, "You'd better… Starting with my meeting with Tilda Blanche."

We pull up outside the Lincoln Center for Performing Arts, "it's even bigger in person!" Addi's obviously happy.

I look around, "There must be over a hundred people setting up for the runway show!"

She nodded, "I haven't seen this many people squeezed into one space since last year's Neiman Marcus sale!"

"Lucious! Addison! Hurry up! Tilda Blanche waits for no one!" Hunt's irritated voice interrupts our musings.

"Sorry, Professor!" I subtly purr.

Addison and I scurry to keep up with Professor Hunt as he strolls through the center to the backstage area, "Tilda Blanche? She's like, the _biggest_ name in ready-to-wear fashion! My mom loves her clothes! I hope I get to talk to her, maybe even show her some of my own designs…" Her glee is obvious.

Professor Hunt greets Tilda Blanche with two kisses on the cheek. Addison and I wait patiently for him to introduce us, but he ignores us both, "A-hem…"

Hunt turns to us with an unimpressed look on his face, "Oh, are you two still here? Why don't you go fetch me some coffee? Medium roast, two creams, no sugar."

Addi looks crestfallen, "But…"

" _Now._ " His tone leaving no room for argument.

"We're on it…" I sigh.

He turns back to Tilda Blanche, "Sorry about that, Tilda. You know how students are…"

I grab Addi's arm, "Come on, Addison. Let's go…"

(Page break of Forbidden Love)

Addison and I find a small coffee shop around the corner. We walk in and are immediately greeted by the scent of coffee and freshly-baked pastries, "Man, I can't believe Hunt has us fetching his coffee when _Tilda Blanche_ was standing right there! Isn't he supposed to be teaching us or something?"

Addi doesn't seem to mind, "But this is just the beginning, Lucious. Everyone in the industry has to pay their dues before they can make it big… and getting Hunt's coffee is just a part of that. Today, we fetch coffee. Tomorrow, who knows? Opportunity could knock at any time, and being near someone like Hunt means that we'll be around to answer!"

I'll humor her for a bit, "I hadn't thought about it that way, but you're right. We'll just have to put up with Hunt… for now." **I'll not tell her I want to do more than just 'put up' with him.**

"I've always dreamed of being a designer at Fashion Week! It would be _so_ amazing to be invited back to show my own line… Can you imagine?" Her eyes grow distant for a while.

I grin, "I'm _sure_ your collection will show here one day!"

My best friend smiled, "Thanks, Lucious! But first, we have to make it through this week as Hunt's gophers." The two of us reach the front of the line. A bored-looking barista waits impatiently for you to order, "Hmmm… what did Hunt want again?"

 **I remember practically every word he says** , "Medium roast coffee with two creams!"

She nods, "Oh, right. And no sugar."

Just as we've placed the order, my phone buzzes, "It's a text from Hunt!"

 _Lucious, Where's my coffee? :(_

I smirk slightly, and reply. 

_Miss me already? ;)_

Addi gasps as she reads over my shoulder, "Lucious!" 

I turn to her with a smirk, "What? Payback for being rude." **and I kind of have the hots for him, but you don't need to know that.**

Addi shakes her head, "We better get a move on."

(Page break of Forbidden Love)

Addi and I catch up to Professor Hunt back at the Lincoln Center, "Here's your coffee, Professor," I purr.

He glares, before taking a long sip..., "... What? Are you going to watch me drink coffee all day?"

"No!" I exclaim, blushing.

"I have another task for you. Apparently we are expected to dress 'on theme' for the Franco Laconi after party… And I didn't bring anything that properly represents 'the first spring flowers pushing up through the winter snow.' So I need you to go buy an outfit for me." He glares, crossing his arms.

I gape at him, "You're trusting _me_ to get a suit for you?"

He rolls his emerald eyes, "Yes. I have more important things to do than run errands. Addison, go with Lucious. Make sure the outfit isn't ridiculous."

"Yes, Professor Hunt." She replied.

Professor Hunt glares then strides away.

Addi turns to me with a big grin, "This is it, Lucious. This is what we've been waiting for!"

"What do you mean, Addi?" **I don't know about you, but I've been wanting to get him** _ **out**_ **of his suit, not into a different one. Something that you damn well better** _ **not**_ **be thinking about. … Oh, kami. I'm the territorial type aren't I?**

"Hunt is letting _us_ pick the suit for _the_ most anticipated show of the week. Everyone who's anyone in the fashion world will be there! What if Ralph Lauren likes what Hunt's wearing? Or Marc Jacobs?"

 **I don't really care if they like what he's wearing, I'm still picturing him not wearing** _ **anything**_ **. And, kami, is it drool-worthy.** "You're right, Addi! We have to pick the _best_ suit ever!"

(Page break of a Pervy Director)

Addi and I head over to Fifth Avenue to find a suitable outfit for Professor Hunt, "And I thought Rodeo Drive was crazy!" I stare at the large crowds of people. 

Addi just nods, "Fifth Avenue is one of the best shopping streets in the _world_. If there's a place to find Professor Hunt a suit he'll love, it's here! Come on, let's go to Barneys." She leads the way as the two of us make our way through the crowded New York streets.

"Is that the Empire State building down the block?" As I stop to look up at the skyscraper, a man in a long coat bumps into me, "Oomph! Oh, sorry sir…"

Addi grabs my arm, dragging me away, "No time for apologies, Lucious. We're wasting New York minutes!" After dodging more pedestrians, Addi and I arrive at Barney's New York, "Look at all the suits… there must be thousands of them in here!"

I slump, "Where do we even begin?"

She smiles, "Well, the suit has to fit the theme, right? So we need to find someone that represents spring's first flowers-"

Smirking, "What about this floral print suit?"

"—that Hunt will also like." She finished, smirking herself.

Giggling, "Oh, I guess that means this one is out."

She shakes her head, before grabbing a few things, "What about these?" She's holding up three options, "What do you think, Lucious?"

Looking them over, "Gucci blue pinstripe suit! The powder blue suit obviously represents the first blue flowers that bloom in the spring!" **and blue complements his green eyes so well.**

She grinned, "And the pinstripes add a nice touch! Excellent choice, Lucious."

I bring the suit up to the cashier. _BUZZZZZZZZZ_ , "It's another text from Hunt!"

 _'_ _What's taking so long, Lucious? :( I have to get ready for the show!'_

' _Be right there, Professor!'_

I pay the cashier as Addison grabs the suit. _BUZZZZZZZZZ_ , "He texted back…"

' _I'm waitingggggggggg…'_

She sighed, "Come on, we'd better hurry."

We arrive at the Sheridan Hotel Manhattan. _BUZZZZZZZZZ._

' _Bring my suit up once you get back, Lucious. No time to waste! ;)'_

Internally squealing, "A winky face?"

 _BUZZZZZZZZZ._

' _Ignore that wink. Stupid autocorrect.'_ **You can't autocorrect a face. Idiot. Sexy idiot. God, why do I like you so damn much?** I'm growling with irritation.

With a chuckle, "Hunt's getting impatient… we'd better get up there."

Addi bites her lip, "I hate to do this to you… but I _really_ need to start getting ready if I want to be on-time for the show! Do you mind taking the suit up to Hunt by yourself?"

My eyes widen, "You mean… me, in Hunt's hotel room, with Hunt, by myself? It is me, or is it suddenly really hot in here?" **Nothing's gonna happen, because the jerk still has yet to admit his feelings, that I** _ **know**_ **he has.**

Addi looked at me strangely, "Um… it feels normal to me."

Fanning myself with my hands, "Are you sure? It's just _really_ hot all of a sudden" **Even though I know nothing's gonna happen, my stupid, virgin brain keeps picturing all kinds of naughty things…**

"Relax, Lucious. He's not going to bite or anything." **Oh, but I want him to.** "He just wants his suit."

Rolling my eyes, "Right… because I'm afraid of him. _That's_ why I'm feeling this." My tone dripping with sarcasm.

Looking scarred, "Okaaaaay, when you're done with him, talk to me. I want to make sure you don't pass out or something." **She's starting to understand.** I smirk.

Smirking more, "Sure, Addi. Thanks."

She sighed, "I'll meet you back in the Lobby in an hour."

(Page break of a Virgin with a Dirty Mind)

I get in the elevator and ride up to Hunt's floor. Walking down the hall, I find his door, and knock, "Come in!" Hunt's voice is slightly muffled by the door.

I enter Professor Hunt's immaculate hotel room. Nothing is out of place. Nothing is unkempt, "Was housekeeping just in here or something?"

Turning to look at me, "Hmm… what was that?"

Blushing, **I'm alone with him. In his hotel room. If he'd admit his feelings, we could be making out right now.** "Uh, nothing. Here's your outfit for the show," I take a few steps into the room, unzipping the garment bag so Hunt can see the suit, "We picked the one that we thought best represented the theme."

He wrinkled his nose, **How cute!~** "You expect me to wear _that?!_ " **Rude.**

With a playful smirk I retort, "I could find something a little more comfortable for you… Suits can be very… _restricting_."

He blushes slightly, but makes no move to acknowledge the offer, "You're wasting my time, Lucious! I can't believe you thought that _this_ was appropriate for me to wear. That's it! I'm sending you and Addison home first thing tomorrow!"

"But what about the meeting-"

"Zac Posen doesn't meet with failures." He cut me off. **And you fail to admit your raw feelings.** He grabs the suit out of my hands, "I knew I needed a backup plan…" He starts unbuttoning his shirt, then glares at me, "What are you still doing here? I need to get ready and, so do you."

Looking up from his partly open shirt, "Err, right. Sorry about that…"

I start heading towards the door, "You're lucky I'm still letting you go to this runway show."

"Yes, sir." I leave, pouting.

(Page break of a Pouty Virgin)

Once I'm done getting ready, I meet Addi in the lobby, "So Lucious, what did Hunt say? Did he _love_ the suit?" She greets me with a grin.

Slumping, I reply, "He hated it… he's sending us home first thing tomorrow."

Once again her features are marred with a crestfallen look, "What? B-but what about Zac Posen?"

Sighing, then pouting, "We don't get to go."

Addi slumps, obviously disappointed, "I was really looking forward to meeting him…"

"I was too," running a hand through my hair, looking off to the side, "Hunt's pretty pissed though, so I don't think there's much we can do to change his mind…"

She sighed, "I guess we'll have to make the most of the time we still have left in New York…"

I grin at her, "I like that attitude. You're totally right, I mean, at least we've got the chance to see an amazing runway show!"

(Page break of a Director with no fashion sense)

Later that night, Addi and I find our seats at the Franco Laconi fashion show at the Lincoln Center. The whole room has been redecorated in pure white - the floor, the ceiling, the seats, the runway, "looks like Franco Laconi really went all-out on the snow theme." Addi whispered to me.

"I can't believe Professor Hunt gets a front-row seat. There he is, wearing a suit he hates…" **a suit that I still wouldn't mind helping him** _ **remove**_ **.**

She sighted, slumping forward slightly, "I thought for sure he'd like it."

Sighing and running a hand through my hair, "I guess we blew our chance."

Sitting up with a grin, "Still… we're here, at a real, live, _New York Fashion Week_ runway show!" **Sometimes, I admire her positive attitude.**

Smiling softly, "You're right! I won't let a little thing like Hunt's disappointment get me down!" **Though, I really dislike disappointing him…**

Suddenly her eyes start to glitter, "Oh, the show's starting!" We watch as Kendall Jenner opens the show, "She's even more fierce in person!"

Model after model walk on the runway, showing off Franco Laconi's fall collection. As the model finishes her lap of the runway and disappears backstage, Franco Laconi himself comes out to greet the audience, "He's a lot younger than I expected…" **Though still not as attractive as Thomas..**

Addi practically bounces in her seat, "He's inviting everyone to the runway show after party! Let's go!"

Addi and I follow the crowd to the next tent over, where the party is just getting started! Brightly colored lights pulse overhead as designers, models, and reporters, all dressed in variations of the runway theme, mingle and dance.

"There you two are!" I hear a familiar stern voice behind me. **A voice I'd like to hear with a** _ **very**_ **different emotion.**

"Professor Hunt!" I jolt, turning towards him abruptly.

With his arms crossed, "Did you enjoy the show?"

Addi practically radiates excitement, "Oh yes! It was such an amazing experience to see-"

"Well, it was hard for me to enjoy the show while wearing _this!_ " He cut her off, glaring.

Pouting, "It's not our fault…" I cross my arms as Addi's face falls.

Just then, the three of you are interrupted by Franco Laconi himself!

"Mr. Laconi! Your show was impeccable… these are two of my students, who were just leaving."

Addi sighs, "I guess that's our cue…"

As we were walking away, we overhear Franco Laconi complimenting Hunt's suit!

Stopping I grasp her arm, "Addi, did you hear that?"

Looking up at me slightly, "What?" Her voice slightly pouty.

Grinning at her, "Franco Laconi himself is talking about Hunt's suit! He called it a hit! He said the blue pinstripes were the perfect representation of his theme! I knew Gucci was the way to go!" **He did have a lot of Gucci in his closet in his office.**

Her face lit right up, "And after Professor Hunt made such a stink about not liking what you picked out! Now his outfit is being complemented by the designer himself!"

Pouting, "I wonder if he's gotten any other compliments…" **I don't like competition. I've never been interested in someone before, but now that I am, I don't much care for the idea of someone else being interested too.**

She grinned, not quite getting my current mood, "There's one way to find out!" We return to Professor Hunt, bringing him a glass of champagne, "So, Professor… it seems like your suit has been a big hit…"

He arched an eyebrow, "It seems that way."

With a flirty grin, "Does that mean you were wrong about it?"

He sighed, "Not another word. Just get out of my sight. Now."

Addi and I spend the rest of the after party talking to designers and models, "I can't believe I finally got the chance to talk to Tilda Blanche! My mom is going to be so excited when I tell her!"

Grinning myself, "All in all, this turned out to be a great night!"

"Lucious. Addison." Hunt's stern, **and sexy** voice interjects.

Biting my lip, "Maybe I spoke too soon…"

Rolling her eyes at me, "Yes, Professor?"

Glaring, arms crossed, "I hope you're enjoying your evening. Don't forget, we're meeting in the hotel lobby tomorrow morning at 6:00 sharp. We can't be late to meet Zac Posen."

My eyes widen, "So… you're not sending us home early then?"

Glaring more, "I think it should be perfectly clear that I'm not."

Smirking flirtatiously, "Apology accepted, Professor."

Growling, "I did _not_ apologize!"

A flirty smile in place, "Goodnight! See you tomorrow."

Professor Hunt takes a deep breath, regaining his composure, "See you tomorrow, Lucious."

TO BE CONTINUED~

AN: So how's it so far? Not very original, I know, but I'm getting there, so bare with me. I just want to make my own version of the quests and dates first. The next chapter will be the Date 3, and then I'll start getting things more creative!~ Maybe start getting things heated up!~ (^_~) (but I'll need a bit of help for that last one, so I guess more research is in order.) See you next time!~

YaoiKitsune829


End file.
